Fantastic Four Vol 1 4
specifies that Namor was stricken with amnesia by Paul Destine using the Helmet of Power. specifies that this happened circa 1959. He goes to his home, Atlantis. It lies in radioactive ruins, a casualty of atomic testing. The Sub-Mariner returns to New York and tells Johnny that he will retaliate by destroying the human race.Also in , it states that the ruins that Namor came upon in this issue were really part of an Atlantean outpost decimated by atomic testing. The true Atlantis resided near Antarctica until it was decimated by Destiny. As per the people of Atlantis had fled to the Atlantic to set up a new kingdom under the rule of Byrrah. Chapter 4: ''' The rest of the FF, back at the Baxter Building, see Johnny's flare rise from the waterfront. They take the Fantasti-Car to meet him and learn about the Sub-Mariner's revival. Out at sea, the Sub-Mariner finds Giganto, "the largest living thing in all the world," and the Horn of Proteus that can rouse him. He leads the creature towards New York, which begins an evacuation. The army bombards Giganto without effect. The Thing comes up with a daring plan: strap a nuclear bomb to his back, get inside the monster, and leave it there to destroy it. While Giganto takes a nap, Ben carries the bomb down its gullet. '''Chapter 5: With seconds to spare, Ben makes it out of the monster's maw.Giganto was not the only of its kind, as multiple other similar creatures have since been seen. shows an entire thriving race. It has been explained that the Gigantos were created by the Deviants as seen in . The Sub-Mariner threatens to use the horn to summon more creatures. An invisible Sue grabs the horn and runs away with it.The Horn of Proteus was recovered by Doctor Doom in The Sub-Mariner tackles her. She becomes visible. "If you will be my bride," says the Sub-Mariner, "I might show mercy to the rest of your pitiful race!" She responds, "How can I make such a choice?" He threatens again to use the horn. Sue says, "I—I'll do anything—I'll become your bride!" Johnny, though, forms a tornado that pulls the Sub-Mariner into the air and drops him in the ocean. The horn falls to the bottom. The Sub-Mariner swears, "I'll be back!"Following their encounter with Namor, Reed and Sue were pulled forward in time to the future of Earth-60166 where they met numerous versions of their future selves who were gathered by their Earth-60166 counterparts to celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary as seen in . The Sue Storm of this era identifies herself by expressing her doubts on marrying Reed after meeting Namor. When Reed and Sue are returned to the exact moment that they were taken from, they retained no memory of the festivities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Giganto's stomach monster * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* *** Swanson's Garage ** *** Items: * * - Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes The events of this story are revisited a number of times, expanding upon the chronology of the following characters: Human Torch: * - Johnny quits the Fantastic Four. * - Johnny hides out in the Bowery. * - Johnny discovers and revives the Sub-Mariner * - Rejoins the Fantastic Four to stop Namor. Sub-Mariner: * * Publication Notes * At the end of the issue is a bonus pinup, featuring (click to enlarge): File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 026.jpg| "Mister Fantastic", drawn by Jack Kirby, inked by Sol Brodsky and lettered by Artie Simek * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Series Vol 1 Fantastic Four 1 - 5th story * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 - 6th story * ''Fantastic Four'' - 5th story * The Fantastic Four - 1st Story * Fantastic Four Omnibus Vol 1 1 - 5th story * Marvel Collectors' Item Classics Vol 1 3 - 1st story * Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four #1 - 5th story * Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 11 - 1st story * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 * Creepy Worlds Vol 1 34 * Grandson of Origins of Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 * Marvel Saga Vol 1 2 * Marvel Saga Vol 1 3 | Trivia = | Links = * * }}